


crimson headache, aching blush

by herinterface



Series: pray for the wicked on the weekend [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinterface/pseuds/herinterface
Summary: Leah’s a little curious to see where this is going.-Leah and Abby wander off on a quest to get drunk.





	crimson headache, aching blush

**Author's Note:**

> slight Love, Simon spoilers. title from Heaven in Hiding by Halsey, just cuz it feels like leahabby. this is set at the same time as my simonbram thing; they’re in the next room over.

When Simon’s song is over, and they’ve been made thoroughly uncomfortable by Martin and his friend’s intruding presences, Abby grabs Leah by the hand and drags her through the house. She finds the kitchen, which is miraculously empty.

“Ugh, I hate beer. Let’s find some wine,” Abby says, and starts looking through pantries like she owns the damn place. Abby just has this personality and stride about her where she looks like she owns any room she’s ever in. Leah would feel weird about that, but she’s a little distracted by Abby’s body in that costume. Bad thoughts, Leah. Stop that.

“You can’t just snoop around and steal alcohol from a house that isn’t yours,” Leah points out.

“Oh, yeah? You gonna tell on me?” Abby teases, looking over her shoulder and grinning at her, before resuming her search.

Leah shakes her head, glad to finally be out of the crowd, glad to no longer be feeling like she’s on the outside. Right now, with only Abby’s eyes on her, there’s no pressure. She can breathe. “Beer _is_ gross.” She sits up on the counter and swings her legs.

Abby is in a squat now, looking deep into a floor-level pantry. She gasps cutely, exclaims, “Jackpot!” and pulls out a bottle of Merlot. She brandishes it to Leah, looking too satisfied with herself. “Now I gotta snoop around some more for a corkscrew.” She sets it down next to Leah’s spot on the counter and boops her nose once before she goes.

After opening a few drawers, Leah still trying to calm her furious blush, she finds one and gets to work opening the bottle. Leah finds herself at a loss for words, but tries to calm herself by telling herself that there’s no one here to demand anything of her but Abby, and she usually fills up the empty spaces with conversation anyway. She loves to talk. A perfect complement.

“When did you have your first drink?” she asks casually.

“Uh... I think I was thirteen. My mom let me try some of her wine. She’s never been too strict, as long as I’m safe about things.”

“That’s cool,” Abby says, and she actually sounds like she means it. The cork pops free from the bottle. “I was fifteen. Got trashed at a party, which wasn’t a good idea with the kind of people at that party. Lucky I had my friend to look out for me. Her name’s Kasey.” She grabs two plastic cups.

“You had to leave her behind in DC?” Leah asks, like she’s got no damn filter anymore. She wants to take it back, but Abby’s already answering.

“Yeah.” The light has kind of dimmed from her eyes.

“Do you miss her?” Since Leah’s already knee-deep in it, you know.

“Sometimes. We still text, but it’s not really the same, you know?” She looks up at Leah, like she’s searching for validation in her eyes.

“Yeah,” she tries to provide. It seems to work.

Abby looks around. “I don’t like this setting. Let’s find somewhere to get drunk.” She bounces back from her mood just as quickly as she got into it, giving Leah whiplash.

She stacks the two cups together and puts them both over the open mouth of the wine bottle, holds the whole thing in one hand, and holds her other hand out for Leah’s. Leah hops down from the counter and obliges, and then they’re off again.

Abby drags them through the entire house, and they don’t seem to encounter any resistance even though there’s a lot of people here. It’s like people part for Abby. She’s a force of nature. She takes them up the stairs and finds an empty bedroom, probably the master, and locks the door behind them. She winks at Leah as she does so, which is. Hmm. She sits on the floor in front of the bed, leaning back against it, and pats the floor next to her, beckoning Leah.

Leah sits down and waits as Abby fills up both cups, then hands her one.

She doesn’t really know what to do now. It’s really quiet up here, and they’re completely alone, and no one will bother them. Leah’s mind helpfully supplies an idea of what they could do under these circumstances, and she beats the thought back with a stick. She decides to just go with the flow, even though she’s not really a ‘go with the flow’ kind of girl, but it just feels right tonight. She taps her cup against Abby’s, who says “Yeaaah,” as she does so, and starts drinking.

They’re most of the way through the bottle, both a little tipsy, and have been exchanging easy conversation for a while when Abby suddenly turns to Leah, sparkle in her eyes.

“Leaaah,” she drags out.

“Aaabby,” Leah mocks.

She leans in closer, eyelashes fluttering, and Leah blinks nervously. “Do you love my costume?” She poses a little, as best as she can while sprawled on the floor.

“Uh, yeah,” Leah says, unsure if this is a trick.

“You must, ‘cuz you’ve been staring at it all night.” She wiggles her eyebrows meaningfully.

Shit. If she’s just going to call her out like that, then. What is she supposed to do, deny it? She stays silent, heart pounding so loudly Abby can probably hear it. Since she’s an all-seeing eye or whatever.

“Do you like girls?” Abby asks, mischievous grin painted on her face.

“Uh,” Leah says, quite eloquently. Well, when she puts it like that. She doesn’t really want to come out, but she doesn’t want to straight up lie, either. She’s not ashamed of it. “Yeah. I’m bi.”

“Cool,” Abby says, taking another sip of her wine and licking her lips sinfully. Leah is kind of mad at her. This is just insulting at this point. Okay, she gets it, Abby found out she has a crush and now she wants to make fun of her for it. Leah’s about to get up, find Simon, and leave.

Then she scoots closer next to Leah, until their legs are touching, and their faces are way too close for comfort. Leah doesn’t back away, because she’s a little curious to see where this is going.

Abby tilts her head, looking at Leah. Her lips, specifically. Her gaze lingers there. Leah gets it now.

Abby’s leaning in, and Leah flinches away. “I’m not gonna be your experiment, Abby, what the hell?”

“Good thing it’s not an experiment, then,” she says, still smiling like she’s so damn clever. She doesn’t keep leaning in, though.

“What?” Leah asks, dumbfounded. Miss _Has Men All Over Her 24/7_ is into girls?

“Yeah,” Abby says, a little more serious now, so Leah knows she’s not joking. “Maybe I’m a lesbian. I still don’t know how I feel about guys. I will say that Martin trying to flirt with me all night has shoved me way closer to that end of the Kinsey scale, though.” She takes another sip, and she’s smiling again.

Leah laughs a little incredulously. “And you want to kiss _me_?”

Abby turns to look at her so quickly, she jumps a little. “Yeah, _you_. You’re beautiful.”

Leah blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She wants to deny it, but Abby is looking at her so intensely that she feels like she might just fight her if she does. When they could be doing something else instead.

She shakes her head to clear her mind. “Well? Are you going to kiss me then?”

Abby smiles wide, beautifully, and then they’re kissing. She tries to set down her cup without looking to free her hands, and there’s a splash.

Leah backs away to check the damage. “Shit!” She sets the cup straight. It’s carpet. It’s going to stain.

“Forget it,” Abby says, one track mind, and grabs Leah’s face to turn it back to her. “Fuck it.” She nudges her, as if asking her to repeat it.

“Fuck it,” Leah says, giggling a little. What is this girl doing to her? This time, she’s the one who leans in.

They’re kissing hard, and Abby’s fingers are tangled in Leah’s long hair, her other hand trailing downward, when there’s a loud crash somewhere else in the house and they flinch apart.

They’re both breathing like they just ran a marathon, and Abby’s red lipstick is smeared like hell, and Leah can only imagine how she looks right now. Judging by Abby’s smirk, it can’t be too bad.

Now Leah’s more nervous than ever, which is kind of stupid, since the most nerve-wracking part of this whole ordeal has already passed. But looking at Abby now and not knowing where to go from here has her anxiety kicking in, and she makes up an excuse. “I should go. Simon’s probably looking for me.”

“Okay,” Abby says, giving her an out, probably sensing her panic. God, she really likes her. “Can we do this again sometime?”

Leah pretends to think about it, but her mind has been long since made up. “Yeah.” She smiles, and Abby smiles back, and she has to kiss those lips again.

They both get up, and they help each other wipe away the smeared lipstick on their faces so they don’t both look so thoroughly kissed. Abby gathers all the evidence, grabs Leah’s hand again, and they head out - the only sign they were ever here being a purple stain on the carpet.

When they find Simon downstairs looking around like he’s lost, Abby leaves with a comment about finding Nick, who’s almost definitely asleep somewhere, and Leah walks up to Simon.

“Si? You okay?”

Simon’s eyes widen and he looks a little panicked. “There you are! Where have you been?”

“Around,” she says, and Simon doesn’t seem to care. It’s like he’s in a rush to leave.

“You ready to go?” he asks.

“Yeah. Simon, really, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Let’s go home.”

“‘Kay.” She looks over her shoulder one last time as they walk out and finds Abby watching her from across the room with a smirk, and she flutters her fingers like a wave goodbye. Leah smiles nervously, and follows Simon out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> walkfire.tumblr.com


End file.
